Secrets of Love
by Athena R
Summary: It has been 5 years since Dimitri left to guard Tasha. When he returns to St. Vladimir's will surprises await? This is my first fanfic so be nice-ish? :-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

** Unfortunately I own nothing from this story besides the plot. I don't own Rose, Christian, Adrian, or Lisa. And I esecially don't own Dimitri because if I did there would be many, many more "scenes" with him and rose. ;-) This is my first fanfic so be nice-ish?**

** Summary:**

**Five years after Dimitri Belikov left St. Vladimir's Academy to guard Tasha, he is brought back by a letter from his old charge- Lisa. When he arrives with Tasha in tow will there be surprises in store for him? And will a little reunion between Rose change everything. Dimitri doesn't turn Strogi!**

Four weeks after the events at the cabin:

Rose-

Ugh. My stomach did another flip-flop making me bend over to keep from hurling my recently eaten lunch all over Lisa's feet.

" Rose? Are you alright?" Lisa asked with a concerned expression.

" Yeah. Just peachy." I reply.

" There's no need for sarcasm. I was just seeing if you were alright. You've been acting strange the last few days and I'm starting to get worried."

She really was worried about me but she'd be much more worried if she knew the truth. I've actually been feeling sick for about a week and a half. I've only been puking for the last three days. I know I should probably go to the doctor but I have a lot on my mind right now.

" I'll be fine. Probably just got some kind of bug from someone."

" Ok." She didn't sound convinced but she was going to drop the subject...for now.

" Well I've got to get to my calculus class. Besides you need to go to your combat class. I don't think Guardian Belikov would appreciate you being late to his class again."

" Oh shit! Your right! I've got to go! By Lis!"

I run off into the direction of my next class. My favorite class actually. I got to see Dimitri AND kick some ass. When I enter the room everyone is already paired off except for my trusty sidekick Eddie. Thank god for him. He's almost always my sparing partner. I look around to find that Dimitri is talking to one of the pairs, helping them with their form. I try to slip in unnoticed. Unfortunately nothing gets past Dimitri.

" Thank you Miss. Hathaway for finally joining us." He says so the whole class can hear him. So I guess sleeping with the teacher doesn't have as many benefits as you might think.

" I was a little tied up. But I'm all good now. Let's get started." _Just be nice. Just be nice._

" Since you are so willing to get started I'm sure you wouldn't mind leading the class in running laps. You can even do extra. How's 8 extra laps sound to you?"

_Jackass. _" Fantastic."

I run out of the room with the class following me. He shouldn't be allowed to make me do extra work because I'm a few minutes late! He's just doing this to upset me. I'm going to have to talk to him.

On the fourth of my extra eight laps I started getting tired. Not the normal kind but something more. Almost like I was geting dizzy. This wasn't normal. That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

Later that day:

When I wake up I am sitting in a room that is completely white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. _Where am I? _I start to get up but someone holds me down. " Don't move." A voice says.

" What the h-"

I look over. Dimitri. He's standing beside me. I'm laying in a bed. This is familiar. It's the infirmary! Great.

" Why am I in the infirmary." I ask him, rubbing my eyes.

" You were running and you passed out. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

" I didn't think it was a big deal. Just some stomach stuff."

" That's not what Lisa said. She said you've been sick for awhile."

" Lisa exaggerates. Besides, you were the one who made me run."

" You usually have no problem with it. I just-"

The door opens and the doctor comes in.

" Guardian Belikov can you give us some privacy? I need to discuss some things with Miss. Hathaway." The doctor says.

Dimitri gives me one last anxious glance before quietly exiting the room.

" Rose, I've got your test results. But I think I need to ask some questions first." _Test results? What was he talking about? Dammit! Dimitri must have gotten them to do tests!_

" What things? I'm fine."

" Rose, are you sexually active?"

" What?"

" Have you recently had in-"

" I know what it means. I just don't understand how this is relevant."

" Miss. Hathaway, I'd prefer you just answer the question."

" Well to bad for you I guess because I want to know what the hell is going on.

" Miss. Hathaway, you appear to be pregnant."

_Holy shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I figured i'd go ahead and put the second chapter up before I forgot everything that I was going to write. :-) So enjoy!**

Five Years Later:

Rose-

I woke up from my nightmare with a start. It was always the same one. There was a strogi. It was coming towards me and I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even blink. But the strogi kept coming foreward. When it finally reached me I could see it's deep crimson eyes. They made a chill go down my spine. It reached it's hand out to my neck, bent it's head down, and bit. Then I always woke up. It shouldn't scare me as much as it did but I got terrified every time the nightmare happened.

I turned the lamp on beside my bed and looked around the room. Adrian was laying beside me in the bed and everything was normal. I glance down at the ring that graced my fourth finger on my left hand. It was truely beautiful. My life seemed perfect.

I was engaged to a wonderful man, I had an amazing 5-year-old daughter, and a job I loved. After everything I had gone through in the last few years I deserved this peace.

I pick my clock up from the beside table. 6:34 in the evening. Great. I was up about two hours earlier than the rest of the school.

From a room around the corner of mine I hear a quiet, " Mommy." Anya must be awake. I stumble through the hall fumbling for the light switch. Eventually I find the swiitch and go into her room.

Anya was sitting up in her pink chiffon bed yawning. " Good morning sweet heart. Why are you up so early?"

" I couldn't sleep mommy. There are monsters."

I sit down on the bed beside her. " Where are the monsters?"

" Over there." She says pointing to her closet.

" Would it make you feel better if I went and looked"

" No! It will get you!"

But it was to late. I was already opening the closet doors and pulling the light. " Look. Nothing here. See?"

" I don't believe you."

" Well there's no monster here. Look for yourself."

" Nevermind. I believe you."

I let out a little laugh at how much she really is like me. " Do you want to wake Adrian up?"

" Yeah!"

I follow her out of the room into my bedroom. Standing in the doorway, I watch as she jumps on him. Anya instantly bursts into a fit of giggles and Adrian wakes up. " Mommy! I squished him like a panacake!"

" Oh yeah?" Adrian asks. " Well that just means that the tickle monster is gonna get you!"

" Mommy says there aren't any monsters."

" Mommy lied!" Adrian says and starts furiously tickling Anya.

" Alright! Now that everyone's up, who wants breakfast?" I ask them both.

" Yay!" Anya exclaims and runs to the kitchen. These are the times that I'm glad the school gave me and Anya our own house on school grounds. I could never make panacakes for Anya in the middle of the night if we had to share a kitchen with 500 other people.

I enter the kitchen. _Ring! Ring!_

I pick up my phone to see that Lisa is the one disturbing my morning. " Adrian, will you please start the panacakes. I think Anya is getting hungry."

" Sure little damphire. Everything ok?"

" Yeah. Just gotta take this."

I walk out of the room and answer my phone. " Hello?

" Hey. We need to talk."

" Lisa, I'm not really ready to talk at the moment. It's too early."

" Well you're going to want to hear his."

" Alright. What's up? But this better be good. I'm not in a good mood this morning."

" Well this is going to make your day hell."

" What is it?" I ask. My mind is reeling trying to figure out what it is I'm going to get so upset over.

" Dimitri's back. And he brought Tasha.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I just had to get that out there and explain a few things. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense now just keep reading because there is a whole lot of secrets that are going to come out in the next few chapters.

Rose-

" What do you mean 'Dimitri's back'?" I question Lisa in a near-silent hiss.

" I mean exactly what I said. He's back. Aparently the queen asked Tasha to come to the school and teach a few Mori classes. Since Dimitri is her guardian, he has to come."

" Shit Lisa! I can't handle this right now! Everything just got perfect! he can't mess everything up! We have to leave. I'll tell Adrian and Anya were going on vacation. We can come back after they leave..."

" Rose! Snap out of it. You can't go anywhere and you know it. Besides they are going to be here for a while. Anya is about to start school soon. There's nowhere for you to go. We need to figure out a way to deal with this."

" What am I supposed to do Lisa? Just sit around and watch while my ex is with the woman I dispise the most in this entire world? And what about Anya?"

" Your not going to like what I have to say next then. I need you to have a meeting with me and them. It's important."

" What?" I exclaim.

" Be here at 8:00. Please, just do this for me. And BE NICE!"

She hangs up and I just sit there for a few minutes with the phone to my ear. Little footsteps come into hearing range as Anya runs out to come and get me.

" Mommy! Panacakes are ready!" She says with a grin on her face.

" Alright but eat fast I need to go somewhere really soon."

" Where are you going?"

" To meet with some of mommy's old friends."

" Are they old?"

" No. I knew them a while ago. When I went to school."

" Oh... So you're old?"

" Get inside the damn house."

We both go into the house and sit down at the table with Adrian. I made them both rush through breakfast. After it was finished I pilled all the dishes into the sink and went to my bedroom. Adrian followed me in.

" So where's the fire?"

" What do you mean, Adrian?"

" You were rushing everyone during breakfast."

" Oh. Lisa just called. I have to go to a meeting with her and a few people. Do you mind staying with Anya? I can't bring her with me."

" As long as she doesn't squash me again I think we'll be ok."

" Thanks Adrian."

As soon as Adrian left I took a shower and began getting dressed. But what do you wear when your seeing your ex and their girlfriend for the first time in five years? Everything I had was either guardian clothing or mom clothes. It's not like I get a chance to dress up when kicking Strogi ass and taking care of a child. I ended up settling on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black loose fitting halter top, a cherry red jacket, and black stilettos to top it all off. _Was this to sexy? Would they think I was trying to hard? No. I'm going to look fabulous. _I put my hair up in a tight ponytail to show off my molnija marks. In the last few years they've multiplied by a lot.

I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad. _I smile to myself at the thought of how Dimitri would react to this look.

I walk to Anya's room to see Adrian playing a game with her. When she sees me by the door she runs up and gives me a hug.

" Bye mommy. I love you!"

" I love you too sweetie." She runs off and Adrian comes up next.

" I love you Rose." He say and pulls me into an amazing kiss.

" Dammit, if you don't let me go now I wont be able to get to the meeting. I'll get to...distracted." I say with a wink.

" Fine with me." He says.

I give one last good bye and walk out the door. Now I'm going to meet with the man who ruined my life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So another short chapter. This one will probably be short too. Sorry. But I'm trying to get to the good parts! This chapter will be from Dimitri's points of view. Excited? I am. We'll this chapter you will find out what has been going on with Dimitri (and Tasha) in these last few years. So have fun reading!

Dimitri-

When Tasha told me that we were going back to St. Vladamir's I was amazed. I thought I would never go back. At least not while I was working for Tasha. She never wanted to go back to the school. The reason why was quite obvious. She thought there was something between me and Rose. There was. But I broke it off after I realized how far it had gone.

5 Years Earlier

" Rose, I think we need to talk." She was sitting in the infirmary bed looking down at her hands. _I can't do this. But I have to._

" Yes we do. I need to talk to you about something very important." _That must be about what the doctor wanted to talk to her about earlier._

" Let me go first because it needs to be said."

" Alright."

" LIsten, you know how much I love you right?"

" Yes."

" But this relationship has gone to far."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean we should never have slept together. After how I treated you differently during class I realized that I can never train you properly if we are together. I will always treat you differently if we are together and, like today, it could potentially harm you."

" So what are you saying?" Rose was really getting upset. There were no tears. Just anger. Her face was a bright red color and she was glaring.

" I'm going with Tasha. We need to take a break for a while. I'm going to be her guardian until she no longer needs me then, if it's a good idea, we can try again."

I couldn't stop Rose before it was to late. She threw a large vase of flowers directly at my head cutting my forehead.

" Dimitri, if you feel like taking a break is a good idea great. But DO NOT expect me to be waiting here for you when you are ready again."

" Rose-"

" Get out."

" Rose please-"

" Get the fuck out of my room!"

5 years later

"Dimitri!" Tasha's voice rang out through the apartment at the school.

" Yes?"

" Are you ready to leave for the meeting?"

" Yes."

" Are you going to be ok around _her?_"

" I don't know what you mean, Tasha."

_ I really wish she wouldn't bring this up. _We weren't together anymore but that didn't mean she couldn't tell when I was uncomfortable. We dated for a while. A couple of dinners. Some movies. But that was it. It just didn't work out. She wasn't in love with me and I was in love with somebody else.

" I just wan't to make sure you will be ok around Rose. I wouldn't want something to go on."

" Everything will be fine. Thank you for caring. You're a good friend.

_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to see my ex girlfriend again after five years?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I'm done with short chapters. This chapter should be super interesting! :-) The meeting (finally). Sorry it took so long. I just had to build up the suspense between Rose and Dimitri. So was anyone else surprised that Dimitri isn't dating Tasha anymore? I know I was! Just so you know, I'm totally and completely in love with Dimitri so this story will definately be Rose/Dimitri!**

Rose-

I walked through the halls of the school building to Lisa's office. Since Kirava resigned, Lisa became the headmistress. It was a very welcome change. Lisa is a lot easier to deal with. I tried to distract myself with figuring out what I need to do for Anya when I get home. I would have to do laundry, wash dishes, get her ready for the day, and take her to the video store to get another one of her freaking western movies. I hate Westerns.

This distracting thing wasn't working well. I kept thinking about _him._ This wasn't going to do for the meeting. If it wasn't important Lisa wouldn't have called the meeting. I need to pay attention during it.

I walked around the last corner and went up to her door. I took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking in. Inside was the usual. A desk, three chairs, bookshelves, a tv. The only difference was who was occupying the chairs. Lisa (of course) was in one. Tasha and Dimitri were in the other two. Tasha faded from existance as soon as I saw Dimitri. He looked exactly the same. He stood up to his full height and I was reminded of how tall he really was. His long brown hair was pulled up into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were deep pools of chocolate holding every memory we had ever shared together. He still looked as god-like as ever. He was gorgeous.

_Ah-hem. _Someone cleared their throat. Dimitri, I realized. Oh god. I had been staring at him. _Good job Rose. Way to not care!_ He gestured for me to sit in the chair he had just gotten out of. I sat down quickly and waited for Lisa to explain why I was in this situation.

" Hi Rose." She said ackwardly.

" Hey Lis."

" Alright. Let's get to buisness. Tasha, you are going to be teaching some Mori classes on using you element, correct?"

" That's correct." Tasha responded.

" And Rose is our advanced combat teacher. So Dimitri, you are assigned to help in that class?"

" Yes." He said uncomfortably.

" Wait, what? When was that decided?" I exclaim.

" The queen decided this three days ago." Lisa says.

" Of course she did. That doesn't surprise me even a little bit."

" Rose, think about what you say before you say it."

" You said this was important what exactly was it about?"

" Ah. The point of the whole meeting. There is going to be a party tonight. I need you all to come." Lisa responds.

" What?" All three of us ask at the same time.

" It's not quite a party as much as a ball. I need to bring three representatives from St. Vladamir's. All royal Mori are attending. You may bring whoever you wish."

This was directed at me. She meant that Adrian would also be going. Which meant I had no one to watch Anya. Everyone that I trust is going. She was going to have to come with me.

" Shit!" I say.

" Rose! Stop overreacting. Be at the gate at 3:00am. Dress in a gown, please."

" I have other stuff to do right now. I don't need to deal with this right now. I'll see you later Lis."

I hurry out of the office trying to get away. I knew I would end up going to the stupid ball- Adrian would make sure of that- but I didn't have to like it. Little did I know that Dimitri had followed me out.

" Rose! Wait up!" He calls as he catches up to me.

" What do you want Belikov?"

" I want to know- well- I wan't to know where we stand."

" What do you mean?"

" Are we friends or not friends or more than friends?"

" We aren't anything. The way this is going to go is, I'm going to ignore you until we go to class, then I'm going to talk to you as little as possible. Understood?"

" That's not fair. Can't you just let me explain, Rose?"

" Why don't you go and explain to your girlfriend Tasha. I'm sure she would love to hear about that."

" Girlfriend? Tasha isn't my girlfriend!"

" Oh, so are you two married now? Expecting a child? She can have your demon spawn!"

" Roza."

" No! You can't call me that. You may call me Guardian Hathaway or Rose but you are never allowed to call me Roza again!"

" Just let me explain." He was quiet, almost in defeat.

" No. When you left me for that bitch you gave up any rights you had to 'explaining'."

" Tasha is not a bitch! You are the bitch."

Before I can stop it, my left hand forms a fist and knocks into the side of Dimitri's head. A thin trickle of blood comes out of the side of his lip and a huge red mark appears all over the left side of his face.

" Dimitri, you can call me what you want but YOU were the one who broke MY heart. Now, I've found someone who can almost fix all the damage you did. I'm engaged to Adrian. We are in love. I've moved on. It's time for you to do the same."

A/N: I promise, it will work out to Rose/Dimitri eventually you just have to wait! It will all turn out AMAZING! So review and tell me what ya thnk of this chapter! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to update. I'm actually just using my friend's account to do this so I am only doing it when I get a chance to. But I ho to update every few days if possible. So, who liked the last chapter? It was amazing. I know. Just so you know, in the next few chapters Rose and Dimitri will be switching points of views. After that they probably wont for a while.

Later that day.

Rose-

After our little scene I decided to take a walk for a while to think. What had I done? I just punched the love of my life in the face. _Ex love of your life. _I thought to myself sourly. And what about what I said to him? I told him that Adrian and I were engaged! How could I have been so stupid? I have to make sure I don't blurt out things to him anymore.

But then again, do I really feel like he should move on? I used to love him until he broke my heart. Those feelings can't just disappear when you meet someone new can they?

Eventually I ended up back at the house. I open the front door and trudge into the hallway, taking off my shoes and throwing my jacket on the floor. I take a minute to look around the house. It's a mess. There are toys everywhere and clothes strewn throughout. " God-dammit!" I say frustrated.

" Oh! Mommy said a bad word." Anya says running down the stairs. She runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

" What did you two do to this house? It's a train wreck!"

" I made Adrian play dress up and beauty salon and a whole bunch of other things!"

" Oh you did, did you? Where's Adrian?"

" Here I am." Adrian says and comes out from the bathroom. His face is smeared with gobs of blue eye shadow and lipstick.

" Hi honey. Anya tells me you went to the beauty salon today. Did you get your nails done too?" I ask him with a smirk.

" Ha. Very funny. How do you get this stuff off?"

" I'll come help you in a second but we need to talk first. All of us."

" Me too?" Anya asked.

"You the nosiest child I've ever met. She always wants to know what the grown ups are talking about." I chastise.

" So do I get to?"

" Yes Anya."

I lead them both into the living room and set them down on a couch. " Now listen, tonight we have something pretty important. Auntie Lisa has invited us to a party. And as much as I wish we didn't have to go, we do."

" The Mori ball tonight?" Adrian asks.

" That's the one."

" Anya's coming along?" He questioned.

" Unfortunately I have no where else to let her stay. Everyone else is going."

" I get to go to a party?" She squeals.

" Yep. Now, do you think you can go upstairs and pick out a dress?" I ask her.

" What's the point? You will just change it when you see it."

" Well then, how about you go play for a little bit."

" Give it a rest Mom. I know you just want to get rid of me." She says and runs off.

" She's impossible."

I scoot in beside him on the couch and lean my head on his shoulder. " So, what is going on?" He asks.

" Dimitri's back."

" And he's coming to the ball?"

" Yep."

" And you're worried."

" Of course I am!" I shoot up off the couch and start pacing around the room. " Anya has to come with us! What if he figures it out?"

" He won't, Rose. Everything will be fine."

" But what if he realized that Anya's his daughter?"

" It won't happen."

" Your right. I'm just overreacting."

" Does Dimitri know about us?" After Adrian said this he stiffened.

" I told him right after I punched him."

" You punched Dimitri?"

" Yes…"

" Oh god. Rose, I need to ask you a question."

" Shoot."

" Are you sure you're not worried because you still love Dimitri a little?"

" Adrian, let's not do this right now. The situation is hard enough without dragging out old baggage."

" I won't be mad Rose. I know that feelings don't just evaporate. You can tell me anything, Little Damphir."

" No! Of course I don't… maybe…yes. I do still love him a bit." He stands up and walks over to me and hugs me.

" Everything will be alright."

" You shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not your problem. You shouldn't have to pretend that you have a daughter and you shouldn't have a fiancé who loves someone else even a little bit. Your to good for any of this."

" Don't ever say that again. I love you and Anya with all my heart and that's all there is to it. Now, stop talking about this stupid stuff and figure out what you're going to wear to the ball tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Just to let y'all know this is going to be the ball chapter :-) This story is really difficult to write so that's why it's taking so long. I'm really honestly trying but I'm just kind of pulling this all randomly out of my head. Thanks!

Rose-

I only had one dress that would be appropriate for this kind of thing. And it looked fantastic! The corset hugged my curves in a way that was almost illegal. The dress was puffier than I had remembered but it looked good that way. There were pieces of fabric that were gathered together in places and it had a lace up back. It was a scarlet red color with elbow gloves and a gold necklace to top it off. I left my hair down in curls streaming down my back. Picking something out for me wasn't all that hard. The hard part would be trying to find something that Anya will wear.

Anya usually wears jeans and a t-shirt. She wont let me put her in a dress or even a skirt. So I'm going to bring backup.

" Adrian! I need your help with something!" I call out to Adrian who was hiding in our closet.

He came out of the closet shyly as if testing the waters.

" You can calm down. Anya isn't in here. She's in her room sulking."

" I wasn't doing that. I'm an Ivashkov. Ivashkov's aren't afraid of little girls."

" Sure."

I glance over at him. He is wearing an off black suit with a bright gold tie. He looks nice…very nice.

": Come on. Time to face the beast." I tell him then head down the upstairs hallway towards Anya's room.

" Anya. It's time to get ready. Now open the door. I brought Adrian!" I call through the door knocking.

The door opens and there is Anya standing in the middle of the doorway in a burgundy dress. The exact one I was going to make her wear.

" You did that yourself?" I ask her.

" Yep. Do you like it mommy?"

" I love it sweetheart." It reached her feet and there was a little off white belt with a rose in the front. She was even wearing matching shoes. Her hair was a dark brown color and curly. The curls framed her face in an angelic sort of way. Her brown eyes were the spitting image of Dimitri's. She was adorable. In fact looking at her now, I see exactly how much she looks like him. Same eyes, same nose, and even the same ears! It almost hurt to think about it.

" Are you ready to go?" I ask her. Adrian had already gone downstairs.

" Yeah. Mommy, are you ok?"

" Of course. Why?"

" Because your eyes are all watery."

" I'm just fine kid. Let's go. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Arriving at the ball

Rose-

We were all to meet Lisa at the ball because she needed to be there early. After about half an hour of driving I knew we were close. My stomach tightened up and started that flipping feeling. _I can do this. I can do this. _I kept chanting to myself. Eventually we pulled into the spot we were supposed to be. The event was being help in a hotel ballroom. I hadn't ever been here before.

" Excuse me, miss?"

I looked outside my window to find a valet standing beside my door.

" Sorry." I got out of the passenger's side and found Adrian and Anya waiting for me. I took his arm and we all walked inside.

The inside of the hotel was huge. There were chandeliers hanging everywhere and tapestries hanging from the walls. We followed the ushers all the way to a pair of double doors. The entrance. I felt like I was going to hurl and apparently it showed on my face because Adrian said, " Just breath. You will be ok."

I pull Anya closer to me and push the doors open. _I can do this. I can do this._ The doors apparently led down to an open staircase that overlooked the ballroom. We were now at the top. Which meant everyone could see me. I looked down over the crowd and my eyes instantly connected with Dimitri's. He looks away quickly and I concentrate on the task at hand- walking down two stories worth of stair with a hundred people watching me.

I take it step by step, hoping for the best. And After a few minutes I'm on the ground again and Lisa is coming towards me. _Part 1: complete._

Dimitri-

Tasha and I had been in the ballroom for about ten minutes when the doors swung open. I thought everyone was here already but boy was I wrong. _She _was standing at the top of them with Ivashkov. _I can do this. I can do this._ Every eye turned to her. But her eyes connected with mine. I looked away quickly before anyone noticed. She was beautiful. No. She was magnificent. Almost like a goddess.

Just as I looked back up at her the lights glinted off her engagement ring. She wasn't lying before. Rose was engaged. MY Rose was engaged. She would never be mine again.

" Who's that?" Tasha asked in awe.

" That's Rose."

" No. Not Rose. The little girl beside her."

I looked that direction and the air got caught in my throat. There WAS a little girl beside Rose. And she looked exactly like her. Same curls, same chin, and the same facial structure. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

" Rose and Adrian had a baby!" Tasha whispers.

A/N: So more ball stuff is going to happen in the next chapter, I just wanted to get the "Dimitri finds out Rose has a kid" part out of the way to go on the juicy stuff. Most of these chapters have been used to lead up to something. Now that most of that is out of the way I can get to the real story stuff. I'm thinking of having something going on besides just Dimitri finding out. Maybe somebody coming after Anya or Rose getting into some kind of trouble. I don't know. Tell me what you think and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so my new mission for this story is to write longer chapters. Sorry for all the fillers in the chapters. I'll try to fix that from now on. I really still have no clue what I want to happen but I have some ideas about the trouble that they are going to fave. Please message or review though! I need ideas and who better to give me them than the readers themselves! :-) Thanks!

Rose-

When we finally reached the floor all eyes turned back to their original conversaiton partners. Probably to talk about me. The public specualtion and embarasment had died down a bit in the last couple of years but when Anya came with me to social events people always seemed to find something to say.

" Mommy!" Anya calls and tugs on my dress.

" What?" I ask her feeling as impatient as ever.

" I'm going to go play with Julian, ok?" I look over to see that she's standing next to her friend from the St. Vlad's.

" Sure sweetie. Just be careful and stay inside."

" Bye!" She says as she runs off.

Adrian appears beside me holding onto my arm. " Let's dance." He pulls me to the dance floor and the music starts. We go into a waltz-or at least as close as I can get to one.

" You know, you can ease up your grip on my shoulder a little. It feels like you're trying to rip my arm off." I look down to see little indentions in his jacket where my fingers were.

" Sorry Adrian. I'm just a little stressed. You know how these things are." I say and lighten my grip.

" You and I both know that isn't what this is about. Everything will be alright, Little Damphir."

The dance ends and a clanking of a glass get everyone's attention. On the stage at the front of the room, near the orchestra Lisa is stood, glass in hand.

" Attention everyone!" She say to the audience. " Thank you all for attending this charity fundraiser. We appreciate every single one of you and are glad you came you to the royal families that came tonight and thanks to the Damphir representatives from the academies. Now, enjoy the rest of your night!"

The music starts once again.

" Adrian!" I spot Adrian's mom coming towards us through the crowd. She makes it to us. " Hello, Rosemarry. Adrian, would you please come with me. Your father needs to speak with you." She says to him."

" Sorry Rose. I'll be back in a few minutes. Be good." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I watch as he heads off into the crowd with his mother and dissapears. I turn around and head off in the direction of the tables.

Anya is already sitting down at the table along with none other than the dynamic duo themselves. _Great._ I approach the table and Dimitri stands up ackwardly. I take my seat next to Anya.

" Mommy! I met new people!" Anya says excitedly.

" I see that."

" This is Tahsha and this is Dimitri. Dimitri is a guardian too!"

I look accross the table to see Tasha studdying me closely and Dimitri studdying Anya.

" Hey Anya?"

" Yes?"

" Where did you leave Jullian?" I ask her. It was just like her to leave him waiting for her somewhere and forget about him.

" Oh yeah!" She says and runs off.

That left me with...

" So Rose, I hear congratulaitons are in order. You and Adrian are engaged!" Tasha says.

" Thank you. We're very happy." I acted nice but inside I was screaming.

" And apparently you have a daughter! When did that happen?" Dimitri questioned.

I look directly at Dimitri. " Anya is five years old. I had her shortly after graduation."

" She's darling. And she looks just like you! Nothing like Adrian though. It's very precarious."

_Stupid Tasha!_ " Really? You don't think so? I think she looks more like Adrian than me."

" Not at all! But she does have your temper. Dimitri tried to talk to her a few minutes ago and she told him why he wasn't allowed to talk to her. It was quite funny. So, how are you and Adrian fairing with a child?"

Dimitri stands up and says, " Rose, can I talk to you for a few minutes privately please?"

" Sure." I stand up and say to Tasha, " If Anya comes back looking for me can you tell her just ot wait at the table please? I don't want her wandering through this place."

" Of couse."

I follow Dimitri's lead up the back staircase and to a room in the East wing of the hotel.

" Where are we?" I ask him.

" My hotel room. I just needed a private place to talk to you . Plus there aren't as many people around if you decide topunch me again." He says to me.

" Don't give me a reason to punch you."

" I didn't give you o-. I don't want to get distracted, I just want to go to talk about some things."

" First you can answer a question for me. Why the hell did you come back? You could have just stayed where ever you were and had a family and a life with your girlfriend. But no. You decide to come back and complicate everyone's life."

" What are you talking about? Tasha and I aren't dating anymore! We went out for a while but we decided it was a bad idea because I was still in love with you!" He yells.

" It didn't seem like you were over when she's all over you and telling you what to do! That's a girlfriend thing!" I yell back.

" She says that stuff because shes worried that I will fall back in love with you when the truth is, I never stopped loving you! Why must you always be so difficult? I just want to say one thing but you couldn't even let say t-"

I interrupted Dimitri by kissing him so had we flew against the bed that was closest to us. It felt like an electric current was flowing between us. Like if we let go we'd die. Before I knew it my shirt was off and his was half way unbuttoned.

" Mommy." I hear from the doorway. " Why are you kissing my daddy?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about some minor mess ups. I'm trying but I've been really busy. Between school, Allstate, and sports I don't really have that much time but I will try to get back to all of my loving fans as soon as possible. Love ya! -Anna**

Rose-

" Anya! What are you doing in here?" I yell and jump up from the bed. I pull my gown back up which isn't an easy task to accomplish in the first place.

" Mommy, I was looking for you but you weren't at the table. So I decided to come and find you."

" Where was Tanya?" I ask her. Hadn't I asked Tanya to keep Anya safe until I got back? Or had I just imagined that. I couldn't tell. My mind was hazy and fogged up. Like when it snows too much and you can't see out the windsheild of your car. Nothing was making any sense.

" She wasn't there. She was talking to some guy. He had blackish hair and blue eyes. He looked sooo funny! But not as funny as my daddy." She giggled.

" What are you talking about?" I ask her.

" Mr. Bel- Mr. Beli- Him!" She said fumbling over the word Belikov.

" What about me sweetie?" Dimitri asks kneeling down to her level.

" Oops.I don't think I was supposed to know. Mommy and Adrian were whispering about it today."

" Anya! Don't tell lies! If you will excuse us Dimitri, I need to get Anya home. She's getting tired."

" I don't wanna go!" She yells.

" Why don't I come with you. I know that Adrian isn't done here yet. They are still in their meeting. I can escort you two ladies home then I can talk to you, Rose."

" No... I don't think that's a very-"

" I insist." Dimitri responds.

We exit the hotel the back way. We only stop for a minute to let Dimitri call Tasha. The car is waiting for us and, much to my dismay, there was barely any traffic. We arrived at my little house in less than fifteen minutes.

I send Anya up to change into her pajamas. Then I turn to Dimitri.

" When were you planning on telling me that Anya is my daughter?" He yells.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Oh, cut the crap Rose. I'm not an idiot"

" What do you want me to say Dimitri? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not! I'm glad I kept it a secret. From you and her and event the rest of the world. It gave her a chance at some part of a normal life. Think about it. You had already made it clear that you wanted to be with Tash! If I had told you, you would have been fired and I would be kicked out of school. But because I said it was Adrian's child, Anya got to grow up with everything she needed. She wasn't made fun of because of who her parents were. So I'm not even close to sorry! I did what was best!."

" It would have been best if you had told me you were pregnant. She could have know who her father was! She knew it wasn't you just kept it hidden from her while all the other children had dads. Didn't she ever have questions? She was inteligent enough to figure it out."

" Of course she had questions. But I answered them and made her understand that not everyone has a father. Besides, don't turn this on me! You are the one that left. It's not like there was a way I could reach you and tell you the news. You just left."

" Well..."

" Well what? Do you know the kind of hell I've been through. Do you know that instead of staying here through the pregnancy I got transfered because I was a blip on their school record of perfection? And guess who's family they sent me to live with? YOURS! They sent me to live with your family out of everyone on this planet they picked them. Did you know that I had her alone? In strange country with nobody I knew to help me. So when you talk about the fact that I'm the guilty one because I didn't tell you just think about what I had to go through because you were doing _'What was best for me.'_

I ran off in the direction of Anya's room before the tears that were threatening my eyes exploded. I laid down on the bed beside Anya. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was her saying, " I love you mommy."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: ok so that chapter was lots of drama! My favorite! Now the story is finally kicking off! I really want to write more so be expecting more upcoming stories from me! You should be getting updates more often because I no longer have to use my friends laptop (hooray!) I can use my iPad. So I hope you're ready for lots of reading! :)**

**Rose-**

I awoke to light streaming through the curtains of my windows. I was in my bedroom. Adrian must have moved me in here sometime during the night. I made a mental not to ask what time he finally got home last night. I leaned over to see Adrian missing. I also saw my alarm clock blaring. I was fifteen minutes late for my class!

I jump out of bed and throw on my robe. I ran to Anya's room and shook her frantically. "Mommy! What are you doing?"

"Wake up sweetie! Were really, really late. School is starting in five minutes!" I watched as Anya stood up from her bed and situated her clothes. She was already wearing her school clothes. "What is this Anya?"

"I put these on after you went to sleep. I wanted to b ready for my first day!" She flashed me a huge grin and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

I ran into my closet and threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a matching tank top. I brushed my teeth and washed the make-up from last night off. I looked horrible. After throwing my hair up into a ponytail on the top of my head, I went into the kitchen. Anya was sitting in her chair eating a box of Lucky Charms.

"Are you ready, Anya?" I ask her.

"You're forgetting something."

"What's that dear?"

She giggled and said, "Your shoes!"

I look down and realize she is right. I throw on a pair of tennis shoes from beside the door and we left.

We got there in less than five minutes. Just in time to get Anya to school on time. School was proving to be a bigger hassle than I had imagined. I literally ran to the training area to. Inside Dimitri was already talking to the students. Why should that surprise me? I thought to myself. He probably already had them run too.

I walk around the group of teenagers to stand by Dimitri. Everything from last night comes back in a rush but I ignore it. I need to stay focused for this.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri said.

"Let's get to work." I look towards the class and start the speech I had prepared. "Hey. As you may have gathered, I am Guardian Hathaway. I will be instructing you alongside Guardian Belikov. Today I will be evaluating you strengths and weaknesses."

"Excuse me Rose but don't you think it would be a better idea to just do introductions today?"

"No. It wouldn't. This is a better idea. They can get aquatinted with us later." I turn to the class, "Are there any questions?" One of the kids raise their hand. "Yes?"

"Is it true you have a kid?"

This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Shortest chapter ever... I know. Just please don't hate me. I need some fluff before I get to the good parts! So if you are still with me after this I'm so sorry and I love you!


End file.
